The Love of My Life
by Bennu McLeod
Summary: This story is quite different to begin with. At first you may think that is not a Claire and Alex story, but believe me if you stay till the end you will see what it is all about. There will be twists and turns you didn't expect to see!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeod's Daughters characters they all belong to Channel Nine.  
Any similarity of any fictionalized character, incident or name to the name, character or history of a person living or dead is entirely coincidental.  
Ownership of this fan fiction story is mine.

Alex, Alex…  
He heard the voice so familiar to him…

(Flashback)

Alex went up the hill slowly, walking to the place where she was. Roy was by his side, following him.

Jodi was standing on the verandah, next to Regan and Stevie, who was cleaning a pair of her boots.  
Regan asked: "Where is Alex going?"  
Stevie looked up to see what they were talking about, then rolled her eyes when she saw what it was: "This is ridiculous!"  
Jodi frowned at Stevie, then replied to Regan: "It has been 4 years to this day since Claire was killed. And he goes to her grave every year, brings a rose and stays a while. I think he never really got over her! It's kinda romantic when you think about it!"  
Stevie said angrily: "It's stupid if you ask me! He should move on!"  
But Regan was intrigued: "He loved her that much?"  
Jodi sighed: "She was the love of his life!"  
Regan nodded: "I wish I had known her. Me and Jasmine both, but especially Grace! From what you said about Claire I think that my sister is so much like her. They both have the same love for the horses. My sister and her husband are even training horses, just like she was!"  
Jodi said with sadness in her voice: "Yeah, and I wish she knew that we were sisters!"  
At that, Stevie threw her boots onto the verandah and abruptly went into the house.

After a while, Alex got into his Ute and started the engine. As he was driving by the house, he saw Jodi and Regan and tipped his hat to them. Alex was approaching the gates of Drovers Run when he noticed Stevie's Ute behind following him, signaling him to stop. He slowed down his car and waited for Stevie to get out of her Ute. When she came closer he exited the car just in time to hear her say: "Alex, we really need to talk about it!"

Alex replied: "No, we don't. There is nothing left to say but that we - no, I - made a mistake! How could I ever think that this thing between us would work? What was I thinking of? I have a wife at home."

Stevie asked him: "And does your precious little wifey know that you visit a dead woman's grave?!"

He didn't reply to her remark. He just said: "Fiona is waiting for me. I have to go, Stevie. Goodbye! "

With that one 'goodbye' Stevie felt like he stabbed a knife in her back.  
While Alex's Ute was driving off, Stevie yelled after him: "Don't think that this is over by a long shot, Alex!"

Alex' satellite phone rang and he answered: "Alex Ryan here." A woman's voice on the other line was heard: "Alex, it's me." Alex smiled a bit and he replied: "Hey Fi! What's up?"

Fiona replied: "I just wanted to remind you of Harry's birthday present and I wanted to hear your voice. That's all."

Alex smiled: "I wanted to call you as well to say that I am coming home. I didn't forget the present. See you in a while, first I have to go to the truck stop."

Stevie got off her horse and tied him next to the fence. Then she walked to the homestead of Killarney.

Fiona was heading towards the living room when she heard the door slamming. She was startled. "Who is it?" she thought. "Surely it wasn't Alex. He said he won't come home right away." All of a sudden Stevie appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Stevie," she said.

"Don't you hi me, Fiona! Where is Alex? I need to see him!" barked Stevie.

"He won't be home soon. He went to Gungellan for some supplies. Maybe you should come back when he gets here," Fiona said obviously not being comfortable around Stevie, but she continued: "You just go and I will tell him that you came by to talk to him about something."

"Actually, I want to talk to you too little Miss, oh, excuse me, Mrs. Perfect!" Stevie said, being utterly rude.

"Do you know where your husband has been this morning?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I don't see why it is any of your business whether I know about my husband's whereabouts. But if you must know I do know where he was! Please Stevie just go home," replied Fiona adding: "I don't want any more trouble."

Stevie was furious. "You know what's trouble? You! Ever since you came you are trouble. You just didn't want to leave Alex alone. He was mine! You've wrecked that!" she said.

Now Fiona was getting angry. "No, Stevie! I wasn't the problem! Alex saw you as you are for real. You were always messing around with him. You were running after him all the time!" She swiped the hair that fell on her forehead, and continued, "And you say that I am perfect but I am not, and neither are you.

Alex was blind to all of your doings because you were mates. He didn't care about your stolen opals! Even though IT IS THE FACT THAT YOU STOLE THEM! You may have your on version of it but the thing is you stole them. Simple as that! And he didn't judge you about your child, Rose. You gave her up! What kind of a mother are you?! Not to mention that you were messing around with all of the other men: Jarred, Kane, Leo... God knows with how many more! You sleep around Stevie! But Alex made his choice. He chose me over you and that is what is upsetting you!" She sighed, tired of this never ending argument. "So please go, go back to Drovers and leave me and my husband alone!"

At those words Stevie pulled out her gun on Fiona and said: "The only one who will be going somewhere is you, Fiona! You will be leaving to the land of no tomorrow. And leave my Rosie out of it! And you know nothing about me! I was married to Jarred, and Kane and even that pathetic Leo were there just for a fun ride! You know nothing! You are in my way, just like Claire was all those years ago - first at the Athletics carnival when I met Alex and then last time 4 years ago! But I made sure that was the last time! Everyone thinks that it was a bloody accident but it wasn't! I chased that white brumby in front of Claire's Ute and

she lost control afterwards! And then they tumbled down that cliff. I could've helped but I didn't. I just watched!" said Stevie with laughter.

*****  
They didn't know that Harry and Alex had met each other at the gas station and were now standing in the hallway, listening to Stevie spewing her poison with disbelief! Alex's face was pale, just like it was that day when he saw Claire's lifeless body.

Finally, Alex couldn't take it any more, and he entered the living room followed by Harry.  
"Stevie, what are you saying!? How could you!?" roared Alex.

Alex was in shock. He was facing Stevie, seeing her but not recognizing her at all, the same Stevie that he and Claire called a mate! And there he was, just minutes ago he heard something he never expected to hear from anyone, let alone from Stevie. She, Stevie was responsible for Claire's death!

*****  
Stevie turned around and spat out: "Yes! I could've helped your little precious cowgirl Claire! But I didn't. I saw the opportunity to have you and I took it. I knew that in time you woul turn to me and I waited patiently but then this stuck–up princess from the city interfered with everything! And if I can't have you, no one will."

At those words, Stevie turned her gun on Alex and shot him in the chest!  
Horrified, Harry yelled and hustled Stevie for the gun. He managed to grab it from her, but as he tried to catch Stevie, she broke free. Unfortunately for her, as she turned to run, Riley came in after hearing all the noise, catching her.

Grabbing his chest, Alex falls down backwards, and Harry rushes to him.  
"Alex, son! Hold on!" he tells him, then looks up threateningly at Stevie, whose hands are now tied and says to her: "If he dies... if he dies, I will make your life a living hell on this earth!"

All eyes turn to Alex as he starts coughing up blood. Fiona rushes to his side to gather him up in her arms and hold his hand.  
"Fight it, Alex! Stay with me, don't leave me! Not now!" Fiona says in despair.

Alex tries to speak but he just mumbles so Fiona leans closer and lowers her head so that she can hear him.

Alex whispers something in hear ear and he closes his eyes for the last time…

Alex, Alex, stay with me…I'm pregnant

(End Flashback)

Alex hears a voice in the distance calling him, but he can't see anything but the light. The light is so bright but it doesn't bother him. He just keeps looking on. Still he hears the voice, the sound of an angel saying:  
"Open your heart and soul and you will see, Alex..."

"Can you hear me?  
Can you see me now?  
Are you there?  
Yes, I think you know somehow.  
Somehow I think you see  
Somehow I think you understand  
All I ever wanted was love…"

And in the next moment Alex sees a silhouette of a woman in a long white dress reaching her hand to him…

Harry was out of his mind. He approached to Stevie who stood frozen and he said to her: "You'll wish that you had died not him!"

Riley called the police and they came right away and took Stevie in their custody. And while they were leading her to the car she yelled: "He should have been with me! He was mine!"

Harry felt sick to his stomach just by looking at Stevie who was smirking coldly.

The phone ranged in the study on Drovers Run and Regan answered.  
"Drovers Run, Regan speaking. Oh, hi it's you. Do you want me to get your wife on the phone?" she said to the male voice. "You sound a little bit strange and worried. What's wrong?" Regan asked.  
"There has been shooting over here at Killarney. It's bad. Can you get Jodi one the phone?" he said.  
Regan called out for Jodi who was in the kitchen.  
"Jodi! Come here, there is a call waiting for you from Killarney!"  
Jodi entered the study and said to Regan: "It's him, isn't it?"all excited.  
Regan replied: "Yes it's your husband. He has something important to tell you."  
Jodi on the phone: "Hey Sweetie!"  
Voice was heard on the other line: "Jodi, listen. Alex…"  
Jodi said: "What about him?" Jodi interrupted him but he continued: "Alex was shot. Stevie shot him and he, he died, Jodi. He's dead!"  
"Oh my God! Riley what are you saying. This can't be! Alex was just here an hour ago. So was Stevie!

Stevie, she couldn't have done that. It's a mistake Riley!"  
Riley said: "It wasn't a mistake. I am sorry Jodi, I know that Stevie is your friend but she shot him in a cold blood in front of Fiona and Harry! I need you to come over here Fiona is a mess. She needs someone to be with her."  
"Riley?" Jodi called him, "Are you OK?"  
"I'm all right, see you soon. Bye" he said and they both hung up.  
Jodi just turned around to Regan and said to her. Stevie killed Alex!

Everything was in a slow motion; Harry was sitting in his chair looking at his son's motionless body on the floor. Fiona was kneeling down beside him holding him in her arms crying.  
All of a sudden Harry gets up, dries a tear in the corner of his eye and says with sorrow:  
"We need to prepare Killarney for a funeral."  
Then the "No" was heard and everybody looked at Fiona.

The silhouette was now getting clearer, and there she was in front of him and she said:  
"I have been waiting for you, Alex"  
Alex was now facing the woman he lost years ago, he smiled and said:  
"Oh, Claire!" Claire said: "It's our time now." Alex hugged her and said: "Now and forever"

"What do you mean "No"!?" Harry said to Fiona and continued: "Alex is my son and I say he will be buried on Killarney."  
"But Mr. Ryan, that is not…" Fiona tried to say something but Harry interrupted her:  
"I said what I meant, he will be buried here." He said and turned around continuing: "I have to call Nick and Tess and tell them to come home from Argentina"  
The coroners showed up and passed Harry by, he just lowered his head and he sighed, with tears falling down his face.

Harry dialed the number and waited someone to answer. It was Tess' voice he heard:  
"Hello, est es Tess."  
"Tess its Harry" he said with sad tone of voice. "Can I talk to Nick?" he continued.  
"I am sorry Harry, you just missed him. He left less than half an hour ago. What is it? You can tell me I'll pass the message to Nick." said Tess.  
"Tess you all will have to return on a first flight." he said while Tess was listening carefully and the she said:  
"What's the matter Harry? You are scaring me right now. Is everything OK?"  
"Alex is been shot. He's dead. Please come home." Harry tried to speak trough tears.  
"Oh my God, Harry, what happened, how? Who?" asked Tess.  
"That slut Stevie shot him! Out of raging jealousy, she shot him in front of Fiona and me!" said Harry who now couldn't control his crying.  
"Harry, try to calm down and don't worry I'll book the ticket for a flight right away. I'll call Nick and pack up the things for us and the kids. Just hold on, and wait for us." finished Tess.  
Tess then called Nick and told him that he's needed home. Thousand thoughts run trough Nick's mind.

What was so important that he had to go back?

Charlotte came closer to Tess and saw her crying.  
"Untie, why are you crying?" BoM asked.  
Tess kneeld down and hugged Charlotte and she said to her: "I am sad BoM. When people are sad it's all right to cry."  
Nick entered the flat; there was no one in the living room. He called for Tess but there was no reply. That he heard Tess' voice; it came from the bedroom so he approached closer.  
"But why are you sad?" BoM was curious.  
Tess looked at her ad asked herself how will she explain that Alex died; because BoM adored him. He was the world to her, the father she never had. Tess knew that and she knew that Alex felt the same. He couldn't have loved her more, not even if she was his own flesh and blood. How will she tell her that he's gone? But she also knew she had to say something and then Tess said: "Untie is sad because of Alex. He went away up to heaven and we won't be able to see him again." Tess than just looked at BoM's beautiful face in silence.  
Charlotte's baby blue eyes watered and that sight broke Tess' heart. All of a sudden BoM hugged Tess with her little hands and she held her so tight.  
Tess again started to cry and BoM pulled away from her; she wiped Tess' and her own tears and said:

"Don't cry Untie, Alex is with mummy! Isn't he?"  
"Oh, my dear BoM! I'm sure of it!" replied Tess and hugged her back. "I bet he is!"  
Nick opened the door of the bedroom, entered and he looked at Tess and Charlotte. The whole world crumbled down to him for hearing what Tess just said.  
Tess saw the sadness in Nick's eyes and she held him in her arms. "I'm sorry Nick. Alex was killed.

Apparently Stevie shot him. I don't know all the details. I arranged the first flight for us to Australia. "  
"Charlotte, Untie Tess is packing up things and you watch Claire Ruth while I call the taxi. OK?"said Nick to his niece. "OK. I will sing her a lullaby." replied BoM.

Claire reached her hand towards Alex, and he accepted it pulling Claire in his arms, holding her so tightly.  
"Oh Claire!" was all he could say.  
Claire looked Alex's eyes and she said:  
"You're here. You're actually here!"  
Alex gazed at her beautiful blue eyes full of tears and finally said:  
"You're the love of my life…" And just before he continued she said:  
"That and this one"  
"Forever and always, Claire! That was no life without you. I tried to move on but loosing you was something that changed me completely. I tried to forget you but I couldn't, not deep in my heart. I made a mistakes, I thought I know better, but life doesn't turn out the way you wanted to. I found out that day I lost you! If we weren't so damn proud and said how we felt all those years ago at the athletic carnival we wouldn't have vested a minute together." He said to Claire.  
At that she replied: "But what is a minute when we can spend an eternity!" and smiled at him.  
"It wasn't your time Claire. I wanted to spend my life with you, give you a present, wanted to propose you that night but I replaced the bloody ring. I thought I surprise you when you got back but instead I'd lost you. BoM lost you, we all did!" he tried to explain.  
"You didn't lose me, you said it yourself. I was always in all of your hearts. You didn't forget me.  
I guess life works that way. Important thing is that we remember the good times. I always knew I would be buried on Drovers Run. Sooner or later. Life is unexpected and so it happened sooner but I don't have any regrets. I had Drovers, got my sister back, had BoM, my friends and I had you! OK so it took us years to realize that and in the end that's what counts. Now I have you again and our love." As Claire said that she kissed him softly.  
Than they both looked at one another and smiled. Alex pulled her back in his arms once again and while he was holding her he heard child's laughter. So sweet and innocent, sound of an angel so he smiled…

Harry saddened by his son's death was out of his mind. He felt lost. The preparations for the funeral were under way. Sandra tried to comfort him but there was no use. Nick and Tess came back, even Liz was there.  
Charlotte was awfully quiet. That made Harry's heart broke into peaces. He loved seeing Charlotte's playful personality. He loved hearing her laughter, and now she was calmed and looked so much like her mother, because he remembered Claire when she was a little girl who had just lost her mother. Harry was looking at BoM, and all of a sudden she smiled at him, walked toward him and reached her hands up in the air like she wanted to be picked up.  
Harry did so, and then BoM said:  
"Grandpa, don't be sad. I am here!" Tears rolled down Harry's face, and he tried to wipe them away.

Charlotte than said: "And don't you cry because mummy will wait for Alex and she will look out for him."

And she kissed him on the cheek.

Fiona who was sitting closely said: "I think that you are right Charlotte." And then she started talking to everybody that was present: "Alex told me about the love he had for Claire when we first met. I was dealing with some sad moments in my life too and we felt some sort of bond. That is why I fell in love with him. I understood him; I guess he felt like he can share his life story with me simply because I was a stranger. I just listened, never said a word. I think he appreciated that. Little by little we fell in love. I knew I loved him, I knew he loved me in his own way. But the thing is that I knew all along that his whole heart wasn't gonna belong entirely to me, and he understood that, and maybe that's why he loved me. But I know he did. We came back here where his family and life was to start a new life together. I was prepared to go with him anywhere. I was aware of the fact that people thought I married him for his money but I wasn't. I come from a wealthy family and it wasn't about that at all. And after a little while that's when Stevie started interfering. She wanted to tear us apart. She made me feel insecure and doubtful…Not about my feelings toward Alex; but rather of Stevie and her actions. That is why I did the things I did. I am ashamed of it but I thought I was loosing him. That wasn't justification on my behalf but simply I was to blame for that. Luckily Alex figured out Stevie's intentions. I felt that she was jealous on the two of us. And now I see that she was jealous of him and Claire too. She could never come to terms Alex loving anybody other then her." Everybody listened as she continued…  
"Once Alex told me that Claire was the love of his life, this and the next. And if Claire loved him as little much as he loved her, then I have no doubt in my heart than to believe that she was waiting for him." Than she turned to Harry and said: "Just before he died, Harry, he asked me one thing and that is that he be buried next to Claire and that is what I am asking you, no I am begging, let me bury my husband on Drovers Run. If that is all right with you."  
Then Fiona looked at Tess and asked: "Is it all right?"  
Harry who was holding Charlotte was caught off guard by what he just heard, but it seemed like this made sense and he after a short pause said to Tess : "I loved Claire as my own daughter, Alex was my son. There was no love greater then theirs. I remember how devastated Alex was when he lost Claire. That is why I see no reason why not let him be buried on Drovers. Killarney was his home but his heart was on Drovers Run."


End file.
